Lovely Hazel
by EatingClouds
Summary: A Soldier and You story...cause I'm weird


I redid the story, sorry if you liked the current one D: I wasn't to proud of the last one, it seemed too sudden, so I lengthened it. Alittle.

Anyway; I hope you enjoy ^^"

I still dont own Soldierimean Team Fortress....o_O

* * *

Your legs shakily make their way up the stairs, with beer in hand, you charge up in excitement. Each step is a pain and you wince from each step and with your gun flung over your shoulder, it makes it more grueling. Reaching the top your pace quickens, forcing your body to it's destination without question. But at the top you quickly scan the surroundings, hoping for a solitair enviorment before you start to get comfotable. No one's in sight.

"Finally!" You exclaim loudly before your legs give out under you with a 'thunk'. The porch had been waiting patiently for your arrival and you let out a content sigh while opening your golden elixir. Today was a rough one for sure, you've died and respawned at least 6 times. In the back of your mind, you know that can't be good for you. So what do you do? You lie back on the porch, beer to your lips, reflecting the day and reviewing the good times. Your eyes close and before you are dead to the world you hear a certain sound that breaks you from your comfort.

"What're you doing, Maggot?" Instantly your eyes bolt open to see the Soldier leaning over you to be face to face. You could smell the gun powder on him and you feel your heart 'thump' in his intense presence. Your senses feel drained as he grunts out in irritation. "Well?!"

"I'm relaxing, sir." Thankfully your brain boots back up in time to answer. He looks you over, before sneering and sitting to the opposite side of the porch. It seems he brought up his own beer (or two) for his pleasure also. You sit straight and watch him from the corner of your eye in case he decides to jump you. Usually, you're here by yourself, listening to the trickles of the stream and the music from the cicadas, before Engineer calls you down for dinner. But of course, being the new recruit, you will be left with barely anything.

Slowly, you tilt your head to the side so you could get a better view of your comrade. He is sitting cross-legged against the railing, while guzzling his beer with clenched fists. Your memory goes back to when you first met the guy. He was hostile and his sharp voice became a sign to you to hide. But you knew underneath that tough exterior was someone more quiet…you hope.

"Hn, if you have all this time to waste, you should be doing something useful. Like drills around the war field!" You feel a shudder go through your spine at the mention of the word 'drills'. You know for a fact that he can be very persuasive during physical training.

"I'm not wasting time." You say smugly. "I'm here to be mentally fit." He sips his beer, while keeping an eye on you. You both stare very awkwardly until you speak up. "What?"

"I don't believe it. That's bullshit, Maggot!" His fist pounds the wood under him and you jump slightly. His piercing glare could be felt, even behind his helmet; and you do the courtesy of glaring back.

"Stop talking for once! Just try it, Sarge, and you'll see what I mean." Instantly, you wish you could grab those words and shove them back into your stupid mouth. The beer gave you enough buzz to have you say stupid shit to the Soldier. One must never commande Solly around, that was his job. Your eyes shit tightly, waiting for the bone crackling impact from his fist in your face. Seconds turn to minutes until you open your eyes. What you see startles you, for you see the Soldier calmer than you ever thought possible. Cautiously you watch him; his hidden eyes were in view and his WW2 helmet pushed up.

You never thought that he'd have hazel eyes and you never thought they'd be so beautiful. Your attention is soon fully on him as he stares off into space, only to pause to drink his refreshment and scratch his neck. Suddenly his gaze rests on you and your stomach feels clenched by an invisible force. The gold tint in his iris puts you at a loss of thought and words. But to your displeasure, he flicks his helmet back down, purposely blocking your view as if he had something to hide. He quickly stands and walks into the RED building without a word. You bite back your tongue. You've already pissed him off, no point in adding in more hell.

"Dinner!" The texans grizzled voice echoed up the stairs and into your ears. A sudden growl was heard from your stomach and you hop up. Wincing alittle, you make your way down stairs.

* * *

"Damnit..." That bastard-scout punched you out of the way for a corn cob. You touch the purple flesh on your shoulder before rubbing it, hoping that it will magically heal instantly. Nope. Still nasty looking. But you have to admit, the Pyro can make some damn good food with the help of Engineer of course. Once again you slowly make your way back to the porch for some more 'mental exercises'; in other words daydreaming. Your legs aren't as sore but you take your time going up each step. Your mind reverts to the Soldiers eyes and you feel a flush spill over your face. This feeling was too over whelming and it made you feel too relaxed, and the last thing you want to feel in the war field is relaxed. Relaxing ment letting your guard down and letting your guard down ment getting killed.

You open the door to the porch and you try to gulp down the knot in your throat at the sight. Soldier was there with a case of brews. He turns his attention to you but says nothing. His uniform really stood out, it was near 8 o'clock and you could see his blood red jacket. You sit a foot away from him and you feel cool glass against your shoulder. It was a Budweiser, you thank him and twist off the cap in a swift movement. The two of you drink silently before soon the tension between you to dwindles enough for you to finish a beer and for him to grab another. When you finish your second bottle he's already drank 4. Being a half-pint, your vision is already swimming and it doesn't take long for you two to start a conversation.

His stories of his war were surprisingly very interesting. You find yourself asking more questions and he continues to answer with much exaggeration. He told jokes about the Medic and Spy, his first gun, and even how he got into Fort 2. To your amazement, your having a damn good time with him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two long lost drinking buddies?" Soldier and you look to the door to see the Spy leaning against the frame lighting a cigarette. He cooly inhales the fumes before puffing out some smoke.

"What the fuck do you want, Spy?" Soldier's raspy voice scares you in your drunken state even more. Spy just chuckles.

"I've noticed we were lacking our Decoy and Soldieur." Spy's coy smile turned into a grin. "I was making sure you didn't do anyzing to zhe poor zhing." You glare at the man, having you brought into this was low. You've known about the two's hate for eachother for some time and always weasled your way around those arguements.

"I haven't done nothing to the kid! So you just get your ass out of here before I shove my cleats up it!" He barked back, his teeth blaring from anger. This only makes him laugh more. Soldier does an animalistic yell before he jumped on top of the Spy trying to strangle that covered neck. Spy laughs like a maniac at his power over the fighter and you watch this tussel for a few minutes before reaching for your gun. With the Soldier yelling out random insults, you somehow manage to kick the Soldier off the Spy and qucikly pull the trigger. With a loud crack, the red substance splattered over you and your comrade, and the only sound heard after that was your gun reloading. The Soldier was taken back by the action and he looks at you stunned. The red suit starts to turn into a navy blue and you thank the heavens that it wasn't one of your team mates.

"You okay, Sarge?" You ask spitting out some blood and smile at him. He pulls himself up before getting close to you.

"I'VE COULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF THAT, MAGGOT! YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELF 50 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD TOMORROW EVENING! AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WONT EAT. GOT THAT, SALLY FRUITCAKE?!" The thundering voice stung your ears and you hiss in response. He turns on his heel and stomps off leaving your mouth agap and eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" You could'nt believe it! Actually, you can. He's done this so many times you should be use to it. You sink to your knees and try to claw out your hair in frustration.

* * *

"'Ey, Welp! Mind watchin' mah back for those spooks?" You turn to Sniper who currently had the Intelligence and you nod assuringly. You run after him and turn around to throw traps for any followers. You switch out your rifle, loading it quickly for any immediate attacks. Behind you was the cry of a Heavy bellowing from pain and you smirk smugly at the small victory before turning a corner to be face to face with a BLU! Spy, seperating you and the Australian.

"You go on, Snipe! I've got him!" Your almost not sure of yourself, but the Aussi does a courtesy nod.

"Good on ya', Mate!" He responds thankfully, before high tailing it to the RED! base. You turn back to the Spy, as he smokes nonchalantly infront of you as if he had no care in the world.

"Hmm, where's your friend, zhe Soldieur?" He smirks into the cylinder of tobacco, before strutting over toward you. You have a knife in hand, but you watch him intensly for any threatening movements. "Why does he seem so special to you. mon cher?" His accent was seductive but you weren't to 'wooed' by the conversation and having him a BLU! wasn't helping. Tightening your grip around the handle, you lung toward his chest, but he grabs your wrist. Twirling you around so your back was against his chest. He grabs the other and pins both of your hands above your head. You move to make a kick but he loosens his grip for you to fall on the ground. Scrambling to get up, he pins you to the ground forcefully before sliding his knee between your legs. You gasp out and watch as he begins to lean forward. Trying to pull from his grip you hear him speak in that seductive tone again.

"Je peux vous promettre que les hommes français sont bien mieux que l'Américain simple..." He stops in mid sentence when a steel shovel clashes with his head. The lifeless body slumps on you and your able to see your savior. You just wish it wasn't him. The BLU!'s body was thrown across the hallway and the Soldier grabs your arm and pulls you up to eye level. You feel his anger radiating off him like a heater, your stomach clenches again to see those hazel eyes.

"You disgust me, Maggot..." He growls out before thrusting you away from him like you were a begger from the streets. He jogs off leaving you empty than you've ever felt.

* * *

You lost the intelligence...It wasn't the first time, and it would'nt be the last. You were getting targetted like never before, a Sniper did a head-shot on you, Spy got his revenge and back stabbed you; Hell, you probably got killed by all the members of the other team...TWICE. Not to mention, through one of Sarge's roaring complaints, he kept on directing his yelling in your face and kept on poking your chest as if everything was your fault. Once, he was through he'd grab you by your collar and take you outback for that training you were oh so crazy about.

"I WANNA SEE YOU SWEAT BLOOD, YOU NANCY!" After 67 laps you have a feeling you might start to. Your lungs stung from exhaustion and the cool air stung your nose like bleach. You have a bad feeling Soldier saw the whole scene in a totally different perspective and instantly thought of you as a whore. Now, punishment for the 'whore' was to run 100 laps non stop, not to mention you got no supper and it was near 9:45 in the evening. But by the 73 lap you fall to your knees and grip the ground for balance, for you've never seen the ground whirl like that before. Soldier walks to you and kicks you to the ground so you could face him.

"YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE YOU WENT OFF TO SLEEP WITH THE OTHER TEAM!" Again, wincing from the loud volume, you desperately try to catch your breathe.

"Not (gasp) a whore. (gasp) Spy (wheeze) trapped me (pant)." The Soldier frowns doubtfully. Leaning forward to be face to face he breathes out;

"Prove to me, Maggot." 'What the hell? How do I do that?' is all that goes through your mind while your still panting and looking at him like deer in headlights. He scoffs before standing back up and turning back to the base. "Thought so...GIVE ME 30 MORE LAPS!" Catching your last few breaths, you watch as he disapears into the base.  
"Damnit..."Trying to catch your breath again, you stand shakily and start up your running.

* * *

Slauntering into the base took more effot than anything you've done in your life. Sweat seemed to pour off your body like a water fountain and stain your red clothing like blood on a white shirt. You move across the hallways and stumble into the dining room. The smell of a decent meal, almost made you faint from happiness as you push open the kitchen doors. You want to wipe your eyes to erase the sight of the other in the same room. Sarge, seemed to be pouring a hefty amount of the meaty stew into a bowl. He turns to only give you a disproved look and shoves the bowl into your hands.

"Eat up. I dont want to have any useless, Worms in the field tomorrow." He wasn't yelling, but what he said still hurt you. You nod, and grab a spoon then leave to sit at the table. He follows, and leans against a wall with a mug in hand. You take a mouthful of potatoes, he was waiting to make sure you didn't go off with that Frenchy bastard. He wasn't important right now, what was important was trying to tell the Soldier what happened. But before you open you mouth to say anything. He interjects.

"You really hurt me out there, private." He states grumpily before sipping his coffee. Your eyebrows knit as you concentrate on him as he looks at the ground, trying to find the words. "You were probably one of the noblest fighters I've ever taught." Again, another blow that hurt you. "I always thought that we were...." You hear him draw off and you watch patiently for an answer. His face was already hard to read, but now he just looked so lost and unknown. This wasn't your Sarge, it was that quiet one you were talking about...you hope. He wasn't really looked up to in Fort, with all these manly figures, it was hard to be one. But even with those figures, you still hung around Soldier, it wasn't something that's really crossed your mind until now. Now that you think about it, you weren't with him because you had to or that he was your commander, you think you might actually be drawn to him.

You stand up and walk over to him. He was still absent, but you take this moment to pat his back and look up that helmet. His eyes were in view and you felt your heart leap again from those iris's.

"I dont have any realtionship with that french fry." His eyes roll to you and you look at him more confidently. "That french-fuck was trying to seperate Snipes and me when he had the Intel. What you saw was not intentional." You pat his back harder like he does when you've done your watch as his face goes from that unknown look to his 'MAGGOT' look. He gulgs down the rest of his coffee before he faces you.

"Jesus, private. YOU SMELL LIKE THE DEAD RABBIT FROM BEHIND OUR SNIPER'S VAN!" You tumbled backwards and fall on your ass, he gives you hand, pulling you up like you were a bag of potatoes. "Good to see that I didn't lose any of my men." He whaps your back and you fall forward. "EAT YOUR FOOD THEN GO SHOWER, NANCY PANTS!" He tosses his coffee cup on the floor and marches up the stairs as if he didn't have a moment. Not sure of what just happened, you pick up the pieces of glass before you lean in to smell yourself.

"Fucking, sick! He was right!"

* * *

It was another relaxing evening. Tonight beer's never tasted so good when you share a case with Sarge. He's leaning against that same railing with his helmet completelty off. You couldn't help yourself as you, again, stare at those eyes. His attention is else where and your's on him. You really begin to look at his features: from is stubble, to his buzz cut. He had such a manly look to him like Snipers side-burns or Medic's accent.

"Today was a good day!" He proclaims and you take a swig and admire him somemore.

"Sure was." He turns to you to whap your back and you let out a drunken laugh.

"I blasted that Spys head off more than I could count!" He laughed out loudly. You frown, you could tell he was still bugged from that. "Damn, Spy. He'll pay." He puts his arms infront of him and wrings the invisible figure infront of him.

"Yeah, that frenchy, almost got me today..." You chuckle out and he whips his head to you.

"WHAT?!" He leans in to you and your almost touching noses. A flush goes over your face.

"He almost stabbed me, but before he tried anything I blasted him with my Desert Eagle." You lean away, embarrassed from the closeness. He grunts out and pats your head. The pats die down to hair tussels. He seemed calm and the last thing you wanted from him was to be yelled at, so you stay still. His calloused fingers would caress your scalp and would swirl your locks.

"I dont want that sonabitch touching you, got that private?" He gives you a serious glare and curves his lips into a frown. You flash back to when your dad had to give you the 'Stranger Danger' talk; it felt strikingly similar and you replied with that nod you did years ago. He smiles before standin up with his 3rd bottle in hand. He's careful with his steps as he walks across the porch to the enterance.

"Sarge?" He turns around and you quickly pick up his helmet and you hand it to him slowly. He takes it graciously but still stares down at you. That flush again floats to your cheeks when you watch him angle his hat, covering those eyes. He lets out a hearty chuckle and grabs your wrist pulling you toward him. He seemed hesitant to what he was doing but continued to lean toward you and pecked you on the cheek. He was gentle and you were almost taken aback, but you knew it was that unknown Soldier. Before he pulled back you grab those helmet buckles and force lips together. You press his body to yours and you feel lightheaded by how this all feels. Thosegiant hands snaked around your waist pull you up to his chest for you to wrap your legs around him. That tongue of his, was pure torment. You push that horrible eye shield off his head and pull that prickly head to you. His stubble tickled you when he'd rub against your neck passionately.

You were so drawn into it, that when he pulled away you moaned. Eyes snapped open, you look at him curiously when he places you to your feet. He bent over to retrieve his helmet.

"Not here. There's to much at risk." His rough hand soflty wipes your cheek. "My room 23 hundred hours." Grabbing his helmet he faces back at you. Giving a chaste light kiss to your forehead he places his helmet back on and stomps back to the base. Now you stood on the man made track, dazed from the tender kiss and covering your face with your hand.

* * *

"'Kay thanks!" You shut the door behind you. Apparently you weren't smart enough to know when 23 hundred hours was and had to go ask Medic. Of course, it was weird cause he thought you were giving up your body for science, only to reject him and ask your question. He was pusled at the question and asked if you were sure you didn't want to. Leaving that office was best thing you've ever done in your life...well, second. You head back to your room, you had an hour to kill and nothing to do. Walking around the small dorm you realize you have nothing interesting except your guns. Your Desert Eagle and your light weight shotgun. You sat on your bed looking at the wall thinking about nothing when you feel your eyes become heavy.

"Oh NO! You're not falling asleep that easily."You stand up and walk out your door into the hallway. Looking around for any watchers you tiptoe to the other side of the base. There the Soldier resigns near the security room, for any updated emergencies. Your steps loose it's pace as you draw closer to the door and your heart is pounding loudly in your ears. There it was. His door. Infront of you. You gulp down a sigh and knock 4 times on the cold metal door. After a few seconds, there's silence. Thinking he stood you up, you hear a 'who is it'. Another gulp.

"It's me...can I come in?" A pause.

"Permission Granted." He gruffles out. You let out a tittered sigh and open the door. The smell of gun polisher was strong when you walk in, but not as strong as the stuff Heavy cleans Sasha with. Closing the door softly behind you, you see the room actually clean. You've been in here once before, when it was trashed. The Soldier was hunched over his desk, pouring in a black powder and other explosive chemicals into one of his gernades.

"You're earliy, Maggot." He responds not glancing back at you. Your heart races again.

"I couldn't concentrate." You respond lamely. He grunts and continues with his work. You seat yourself on his bed and watch him.

The silence was tormenting and you wanted to talk to him, hear another one of his stories, anything but silence. Legs crossed you plant you head on your hand, trying to keep yourself awake. You give up and drift off in dreamland for a minute. The silence of the room was to calming when a sudden ring from a clock wakes you and you turn to the Soldier still at his desk. He stops what he's doing and clicks off the alarm before he stands and stretches. He was still wearing his helmet but he had dispatched his boots and jacket leaving him in a plain white shirt and combat pants. Slowly he puts down his helmet and tackles you on to the bed. The action brings you to your full attention and he chuckles. He straddles you and kisses up and down your neck. Your already moaning, your hands begin to travel up his clothed chest. A throaty chuckle vibrates against your neck and you shudder.

" Persistant, aren't we?" He kisses your neck and you feel his hand snake up your shirt.

"L-like you aren't~" You can hardly talk when he tenderly nibbles your earlobe and plays with your nipples. He stares down at you like a predator.

"You haven't seen persistant yet, Maggot!" He attacks your mouth and chills rush through your body when he suckles your tongue. Once you have your tongue back he kisses down you jawline to your chest. Slyly he'd capture one of your nubs and trace around it with his tongue. Your arms grip him closer as you pant out his name and go into a light sweat. He sucks harder in response then returns to your mouth for another round of 'conquer'.

Your hands shakily roam his body, being alittle new to this you approach things with caution and while pulling up his shirt, you hesitate. But his hand grabs yours and pushes it underneith reassuringly. You feel his skin and chest hairs, but what really catches your attention was his scars. Your fingers outline the soft tissue and you hear him moan approavingly above you. His tongue swirled around yours in a dance for dominance and you played along knowing well who was dominant. Your hand travels lower to find the rim of his pants. You pull away.

"Do you..want me to...um..." Your face turns as red as your uniform. His hearty laugh rumbles in his chest.

"That's not my decision, now is it, private?" He does a grin and rolls over so your on top. You look down at him, his attention was all on you and you inch your way down south. You pluck the button and slide down the zipper. Pulling down his pants and underwear in unision you peer down at his manhood. It was HUGE...he was already hard and his tip was leaking. You peer up at him and he's smirking snarkily at you. First you let your hands feel the warm flesh, and you hear the other growl out in pleasure. Pumping slowly, you replace your fingers with your tongue. Kissing at first you begin to lick the tip and swirl your tongue on his head. Soldier's hips would rock in the beat, while his fingers weaved themselves in your hair. You can feel him so close but before you could finish he pulls you up and captures your mouth in a deep kiss.

His hand dives into your pants, past your underwear, and starts to stroke your entrance. He flicks his fingers over that one sensitive area and your already pushing onto his hand begging for him. His fingers curled and scissored, twisting your hole farther smirks and with his other hand he grasps your chin and makes you look at him.

"There's no turning back now, got it?" He sharply says pulling out of you so he could seat you on his lap.

"Sir yes, sir." You smile back and kiss him. Laying you down he pulls off your pants and hovers over you like a lion. He gives a peck to your lips before sliding in . A gasp escapes you when you remember how big he was. He leans over to kiss your neck and you pull him closer. Solly throws your legs on his shoulders and slowly penetrates you. Each thrust became even better than the last and already you're telling him 'harder'. He obliges and your quiet pants turn into loud moans echoing off his walls with his own groans of bliss. Your both near the edge when he begins to ram harder and faster into you, he'd find your mouth again capturing your moans. Your orgasim hits you first as the waves of pure pleasant feelings put you into mutliple spasms. He follows after, resting his head on your shoulder as he releases inside you.

Your breathing is all that is heard in the room before he slicks out of you easily. Carefully grabbing your body he pulls the covers out form under you and brings you back to the bed. One arm is flung over you protectively in way that calms you.

"How's that for special training?" You chuckle out and you feel him smirk into your hair.

"I don't know...I think you should pratice your technique somemore..."Your eyes open and you look up at him with a smile.

"Practice?" He chuckles before giving you a soft kiss.

* * *

I hate to say this, but I might also edit. 'Secret Waltz' also...JUST slightly, that one I'm more proud of then this one.... XD

Please Review? :3


End file.
